


Fire in bone

by GqqSamya



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Cute Kids, Drabble Collection, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kisses, M/M, Some angst, Songfic, a little fluff, collection, dark!raiden, Русский | Russian, в одном из них не очень конец, сборник мини по одному пейрингу, совсем немного пошлости
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GqqSamya/pseuds/GqqSamya
Summary: (Коллекция небольших мини, что я написала по этому пейрингу)."I felt big time,I felt major league,I felt weird sin,I felt fire in bone"
Relationships: Liu Kang/Kung Lao
Kudos: 8





	1. Закат

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В августе со мной произошло нечто ужасное, и я попала в больницу. Типичное скучное больничное заведение, абсолютное отсутствие вай-фая. От скуки я читала фанфики, однако они быстро кончились, как и мои деньги на интернет. В такой безвыходной ситуации я написала три фика на телефоне, два из которых позже опубликовала. Это один из них.

Они тренировались почти до самого заката. В полном молчании отрабатывали друг на друге приёмы монахи, погружённые в личные мысли. Пусть боевые мастера и наставники учили не заполнять свою голову хлопотами, ибо мешают они эффективности в бою, в реальности полностью очистить голову от дум очень сложно. Всякие движения, отработанные за много лет, парни выполняли на автомате, без всякого горячего энтузиазма, который раньше был спутником всех тренировок. Это воодушевление заставляло работать до боли в мышцах, когда всё тело ломит усталость и мелкая дрожь. Сейчас же доходить до такого состояния не хотелось.

Они так не тренировались уже достаточно давно, всё больше предпочитая одиночную практику или практику с другими монахами. Может, в какой-то момент их совместная тренировка стала слишком личной. Мозг отказывался фокусироваться на действительно важных вещах, зато мог приметить совершенно ненужные во время боя детали. Порой даже и не во время битв, но и бытовые моменты многие детали выделялись. По крайней мере, Кунг Лао считал, что за пределами тренировок с Лю Кенгом, его голова освобождается от странных мыслей, мешающих ему во время тренировок с другом. Освобождала не полностью, и ночью, и днём они посещали его. Они как назойливые мухи в летнюю жару преследовали его, раздражали своим появлением. В отличие от мух, эти странные мысли порой приносили парню спокойствие, грели чистые уголки души. Некоторые из них заставляли мечтать о том, что никогда не сбудется. Тогда мысли приносили больше боли и отчаяния, которые он выплескивал с помощью изнурительных упражнений, очищающих совесть от этого стыда.

Конечно, он считал странным и ненормальным любоваться другом детства, тогда, когда надо выполнять приёмы, практиковаться в ударах, даже когда вы вместе мирно проводите время, разговариваете о всяких пустяках. Стоило на лице Лю появиться улыбке, как кровь в венах Лао начинала кипеть, и находиться с другом в одной комнате становилось невозможно тяжело. Причины подобного очень раздражали Лао, в такие дни окружающие поражались язвительному настроению монаха. Бывало, что вместе они радовались и разделяли особые моменты, приносившие обоим трепет.

Так как Лю Кенг часто ходил с обнажённым торсом, и эта тренировка не стала исключением, перед Кунг Лао открывался взор на мышцы своего друга. Другой на его месте проигнорировал бы этот факт, только не праведный монах. Парень тщательно старался не смотреть туда, но порой глаза сами опускались вниз, кровь приливала к щекам, вот уже раздражающая слабость сладким сиропом разливалась на мозг.

Парень видел, как от солнца блестели маленькие капли пота на смуглой коже Лю Кенга, как его мышцы напрягались при выполнении ударов или блока, а грудь плавно поднималась и расширялась во время дыхания. И Кунг Лао находил некую красоту в движениях своего названного брата. Красоту в том, как изгибается его тело.

«Наверно, мужчина может восхищаться другим мужчиной по-дружески», — успокаивал себя монах. Но в тоже время пугался, что вместе с восхищением появилось желание прикоснуться к телу другого парня не только в битве с целью доказать мастерство, но и в простые тихие минуты с целью сделать приятное, вызвать ласковую улыбку. Как это объяснить самому себе, а главное Лю? Не мог же он просто подойти к тому, кого считает самым лучшим и близким другом, без капли стеснения заявить: «Я знаю, что я для тебя как брат, но можно мне поцеловать тебя. Взять за руку?» Кунг Лао так сильно задумался, что не заметил удара своего противника. Боль на мгновение обожгла лицо.

— Ох, — Лю Кенг виновато посмотрел на щеку друга, где остался розоватый след. — Я….

Кунг Лао ощупал место удара, а потом просто отмахнулся, мол «и не такое бывало». Раньше они вечно возвращались с тренировок в синяках с ног до головы, теперь же Лю резко стало волновать наличие ранений на теле временного противника. Таилось ли сокровенное значением в этом? Потомок Великого Кунг Лао не знал.

— Надо собраться, — прошептал Лао, чтобы взбодриться, и нахмурился, злясь сам на себя. Это удар вернул его на землю.

— Нет. — отрезал Лю. — Хватит на сегодня.

Обычно Кунг Лао злила такая излишняя забота, он не хотел показаться слабым и беззащитным, но сейчас ему даже было приятно услышать подобные слова от этого человека. Парень скромно улыбнулся, однако мигом убрал эту глупую улыбочку со своего лица, изобразив глубокое равнодушие, граничащее с неприязнью.

Они присели отдохнуть прямо здесь — на месте тренировок. Другие монахи не заглядывали в это тихое место, и за это парни обожали его. За это и за красоту природы. Ровное поле, окружённое невысокими желтоватыми клёнами, чьи тяжёлые из-за листвы ветки гнулись к земле, распласталось здесь. Из-под мелких камешков гравия выглядывали тонкие травинки, на деревьях порой кто-то рокотал и цокал, после замолкал надолго. Рыжее солнце медленно плыло по небосводу вниз, оставляя после себя такие же рыжие пятна.

— Что с тобой? — Лю прекратил любоваться пейзажем и перевел взгляд на мигом нахмурившегося Кунг Лао.

— Что не так? — буркнул тот в ответ, выстроив высокую защитную стену.

— Ты весь в своих мыслях…

— Удивлён, что я умею думать? — язвительно заметил Лао и хмыкнул.

Второй монах не поменял своё серьёзное выражение лица. Пусть стена и была высокой, в ней проглядывали трещины. Вот только куда ударить, чтобы препятствие рассыпалось в пыль? Лю предпочитает просто бить со всей силы, но ведь близкие люди не метафорические стены.

— Всё в порядке. — заверил Лао, всем своим видом давая знать, что не желает продолжать эту тему.

Лю Кенг был недоволен этим ответом. Он видел, что его друг мучается, но продолжает хранить молчание, как упёртый осёл. От этого Лю волновался ещё больше. Вспоминались все их прошлые тренировки. Раньше Кунг Лао не мог просто так позволить ударить себя или не использовать в нужный момент блок, особенно когда дело касалось таких почти простых занятий. За всё то время, что они не тренировались, с потомком Великого Кунг Лао произошло что-то такое ужасное, раз он позволил своей гордости сломиться. Хотя, в последнее время (или уже достаточно долго) между двумя монахи возникло неловкое напряжение, их духовная связь переменилась. Сам Лю уже смирился со многими необычными ощущениями и искрящей неловкостью.

— Ты изменился. — сказал в слух Лю Кенг. Лао удивился, а потом с подозрением сощурился и оглядел своего друга.

— Ты тоже.

— С чего бы это? — теперь уже была очередь Лю удивляться. Его недоумевающее и даже перепуганное выражение лица показалось Кунг Лао очень милым и слегка наивным.

Полосы неба алели с течением времени, а бледно-розовые облака расплывались над головами монахов. Движение природы проходило неуловимо для человеческих глаз. Перьевидные облака распадались на десятки маленьких кусочков, что порой просто пропадали в никуда. И края облаков подсвечивались ярким светом уходящим солнцем. Вот каждый день этот огненный шар, дарующий жизнь и энергию живому, исчезал, а после вновь поднимался над землёй. День проходил свой долгий путь.

— Ты сегодня слишком заботливый. — ответил Кунг Лао и прикусил свой язык от неловкости. Лю Кенг, который до этого с любопытством и волнением наблюдал за другом, смущённо отвернулся, словно уличённый в чём-то постыдном подросток.

Из-за заката, кожа Лю Кенг сияла, ощущалось, что все солнечные лучи были направлены на парня, они игрались с его тёмными волосами, подсвечивали их кончики, как солнце подсвечивало края облаков. Часть души Кунг Лао считала смущение Лю очаровательным, мечтала лицезреть румянец на чужих щеках, а другая вопила о том, насколько происходящее абсурдно и мерзко.

— Я просто волнуюсь о тебе. — тихо ответил Кенг. Неожиданно собственные руки показались ему ненужными, их хотелось занять какой-то отвлекающей работой. Второй монах насторожился: пусть сердце его и трепетало, мозг отказывался быть таким простодушным дурачком. Это просто волнение за брата или…?

Лю вновь повернулся к другу и поднял руку, дабы исполнить своё мимолётное желание. Встревоженный Кунг Лао на мгновение хотел отпрянуть от другого монаха, как вдруг почувствовал, что тот мягко провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке Лао, там, где остался след от удара. С такой же резкостью он отдёрнул руку, как ужаленный, но его тепло ещё пару секунд оставалось на чужой коже. В голове монаха сейчас послышались тысячи проклятий от глядящих на него предков.

— Ты злишься на меня?

— Нет! — воскликнул Кунг Лао слишком громко. Он не мог рассказать Лю о своих переживаниях, боялся быть отвергнутым, жалким. Жалкий монах, что влюбился в своего лучшего друга и одновременно соперника. Как недальновидный глупец он желает потакать своей слабости. Слабости ли? В голове мигом пронёсся неизвестный наставнический голос: «Будь храбрым, и ты будешь сильным». Неосязаемый наставник подтолкнул парня к очень важному шагу. Храбрость — сила, которая нужна не только в бою, но и для способности признаться человеку в своих чувствах. Собравшись с мыслями, монах осторожно начал, — Если ты узнаешь обо мне кое-что, ты, возможно, не захочешь больше быть мои другом.

Дабы показаться в глазах других великим, как свой знаменитый предок, Кунг Лао не рассказывал другим какие-то внутренние метания. Идеал идеален во всём. Ему непривычно раскрывать перед кем-то душу. Он пытался справиться самостоятельно, медитировал, чтобы успокоиться и понять мудрость предков, но часто поступал опрометчиво и глупо, потому что думал только о себе и был глух к советам опытных товарищей. Несмотря на огромное эго, он сильно дорожил дружбой с Лю Кенгом. И если какие-то глупые чувства могут её разрушить… Он опять поступит неправильно.

— И что же это может быть? — спросил Лю Кенг, он заметно нервничал, боясь услышать ужасные новости. Или, наоборот, надеялся услышать кое-что очень личное.

Лю положил ладонь на чужое плечо и несильно сжал его, большой палец слегка касался кожи на шее.

Прикосновение щекотало кожу Лао. Он напрягся.

«Ты можешь это сделать!»

— Я люблю тебя, Лю Кенг. — спустя долгое молчание, наконец произнёс парень.

До Лю не сразу дошёл смысл этой фразы. Электрические импульсы пробежали по смуглой коже, оставив после себя дорожку из мурашек. Совсем не ведая смысл своих действий, шаолинец переместил свою руку с плеча на щёку. Гладкая кожа под ладонью горела, как будто Лао за секунду научился управлять огнём и поджёг себя. Это детское смущение они точно разделяли. Никто не знал, что делать дальше.

Облака улетели вдаль, розово-оранжевое небо полностью чистое. Ветви клёнов покачивались, издавая негромкие печальные скрипы. Стук сердец пронзал это умиротворённое спокойствие природы.

Лю потянулся к своему другу, раскрыв губы, но прикрыв глаза, однако же вместо губ другого человека, неожиданно для себя, коснулся гладкого подбородка и отпрянул. Обеспокоенный и зардевшийся Кунг Лао специально избежал поцелуя, задрав голову. Он помотал головой.

— Так быть не должно. — ему было тяжело это говорить. Случившееся казалось сумасшедшим сном.

Они до сих пор касались друг друга. И сердце Кунг Лао дрогнуло. Пусть он и сидел на почти открытом пространстве, шаолинец чувствовал себя застрявшим в тисках, запертым в душной клетке. Единственным выходом из этой смертельной ловушки был человек напротив, человек, которого он пытался оттолкнуть.

— Но я хочу быть с тобой, — шепотом попросил Лю, всё внутри него сжалось от боли. Невидимая стена не давала ему получить желаемое, будь она проклята Старшими Богами!

Они и сами не заметили, как их тела стали ближе. С течением времени, на природе становилось холоднее, но монахи этого не ощущали, ведь жар окружил их. Лю Кенг с трепетом, чтобы услышал только нужный человек, прошептал:

— Я люблю тебя.

Казалось все внутренности Лао скрутились в бараний рог. Иначе как объяснить ноющую пустоту в животе? Парни оказались настолько близко, что кончики их носов столкнулись. И Кунг Лао чувствовал обжигающее дыхание Лю на своих губах, видел в глазах напротив тепло и обожание. Ах, Лао раньше замечал этот мимолётный взгляд, жаль не принимал всерьёз.

— Я так часто думал о тебе. О том, какой ты прекрасный воин. И о том, как мне хорошо когда ты рядом. — каждое прошептанное слово от Лю приносило Лао щекочущее удовольствие. Бесшумное завывание пустоты в животе только продолжало усиливаться. — О том, каким будет этот момент.

Шаолинец с усладой прикрыл глаза и позволил мягким губам коснуться своих. Сперва движения их губ были неуверенными, местами неумелыми, но монахи быстро привыкли к этому новому ощущению в области рта. Лю старался вложить в это действие как можно больше нежности, когда же Лао желал быстро впиться в чужие губы.

Они прервали поцелуй и тихо рассмеялись.

— Разве Кунг Лао не всё равно, что говорят другие? — усмехнулся Лю Кенг, красный то ли от света заката, то ли от бушующих чувств. Затем он важно начал, — Я привык слушать своё сердце, и оно говорит мне, что всё это правильно. Уверен, твоё, — он ткнул пальцем в грудь Лао, — говорит то же самое.

Теперь уже лицо Кунг Лао засияло, а улыбка растянулась до ушей. И Кенг с радостью в душе любовался этим выражением, а в особенности мягкими щеками Лао — довольно приятными на ощупь. Ощущение мягкости чужих губ, их вкус — всё это проносилось в голове Лю яркими воспоминаниями. Да, это определённо того стоило.

— Солнце почти зашло, — заметил Лао.

Рыжий огненный шар исчезал за горизонтом. Синие области неба переливались в жёлтый, а жёлтый в алый. Лучи сползали в неизвестное направление, скоро тьма накроет эти земли. Травинки, упорно произрастающие сквозь жёсткий гравий, жалостливо поникли из-за отсутствия приятного солнечного жара. На небе словно раскатилась ткань монашеской одежды. Свежий вечерний воздух заполнял человеческие лёгкие. Листья на круглых кустах, скрытых под ветвями клёнов, потемнели и слились воедино.

Монахи ещё недолго любовались удивительным пейзажем, а после встали и вместе ушли. На поле, окружённом изогнутыми деревьями, вновь стало тихо и беспечно, будто в этих девственных краях никогда и не было людей. Невидимое тепло от двух тел просто растворилось в сумеречной прохладе. Скрип деревьев, напоминающий неосязаемым существам человеческий шёпот, смолк. Как низко нависло над землёй это пепельно-голубое небо сразу же после заката.


	2. Место силы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У этой главы также есть своя история. Я просто горела идеей написать что-то про цветы. Когда же я открыла документ и начала печатать милую короткую историю, начался сильный дождь. Я осталась без интернета, но зато во мне родилась идея.

Лил дождь, каменные плитки блестели от воды, как гладкие драгоценные камни зеленоватого оттенка. В воздухе чувствовалась сырость и непонятный запах, который появляется только во время сильных ливней. Особенно примечательно было то, что ветер приносил из лесов ароматы нетронутой природы, словно крал их оттуда специально для этого места.

Вот только серые тучи до сих пор глумились над острыми крышами покоев, и даже яркие красные фасады померкли на фоне повисшей мрачной атмосферы. Само небо, гневаясь на смертных, издавало рыки, проносящимся по отрытой территории эхом. Тучи всё сгущались и сгущались, а капли сильного дождя трезвонили по стенам и крышам, создавая ощущение бомбёжки.

Даже самые смелые и трудолюбивые монахи не решались выйти на улицу гулять под таким ливнем. Да и зачем? Время тренироваться вот-вот скоро наступит, и монахи последуют прямо под дождь испытывать силу воли. Маленький Лю Кенг смотрел на сложившуюся погоду печальными глазами. Он знал, что с помощью дождя деревья и травы наполняются энергией, как люди пищей, но всё равно испытывал необъяснимую грусть.

Ветер срывал с деревьев листья и изгибал траекторию дождя. Сверкнула молния, осветившая всё пространство до белизны на нескольку секунд. Мальчик не боялся молний, потому что был знаком с Лордом Рейденом — богом со способностью управлять этой природной стихией.

Капли стекали с деревянных пагод на землю, собирались в лужи, отражающие хмурое небо. Лю Кенг поджал губы. Редко он со всем этим полностью забитым распорядком дня находил время просто полюбоваться дождём и отдохнуть. Но сирота уже привык к постоянным нагрузкам и строгости учителей. Можно сказать, такие тихие минуты были для него настоящим подарком.

В комнату вошёл другой мальчик — Кунг Лао. С ним у Лю образовалась дружеская связь и они часто проводили время вместе. По сравнению с другими детьми и взрослыми монахами, Лао сильно отличался для Кенга. Не только своей импульсивностью, но и отношением к Лю. Они могли поговорить по душам, обсудить проходящие дни и при этом не испытывать никаких неловкостей. Порой их болтовня и вовсе не прекращалась, а оттащить ребят друг от друга было очень сложно.

— Хочешь помедитировать со мной? — спросил Лао и этим вопросом оторвал друга от любования дождём.

Он с неким осуждением посмотрел на нарушившего покой друга, на что Лао с обидой нахмурился. Лю жестом пригласил его сесть рядом. Теперь они оба молча уставились на грохочущее небо, проливающее горькие слёзы. Мальчики разделили странные раскаты грусти в душах.

— Всё такое серое, — потрясённо прошептал Лю Кенг. Он не в первый и не в последний видел дождь, но почему-то всё равно поразился возникшей атмосфере. Меланхолия натянулась.

Этими словами он прервал их молчаливую медитацию. Несмотря на присутствие другого человека, мальчику стало одиноко.

— Ты плачешь? — удивился Лао, заметив подавленное выражение лица друга.

— Нет. — мигом ответил тот. — Просто… Грустно немножко.

Кунг Лао понимающее промычал, как вдруг в голову ему пришла интересная мысль.

— Хочешь я тебя развеселю? — этот хитрый голос не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Что ты задумал?

— Это секрет! — по-заговорщицки блеснул Лао глазами. — Я пойду на улицу. Это тут рядышком.

Лю выгнул бровь. Молния мелькала на небе в сопровождении басистого грома и завывающего ветра. Идти на улицу в такую погоду звучало безумно. Но самоуверенности в Кунг Лао было всегда достаточно, потому происходящее не пугало его.

— Это глупо! — возразил Лю. — Ты промокнешь или тебя вовсе ударит молния.

Лао положил руки на бока и выпятил грудь, демонстрируя свою храбрость. Он вертел головой на любые слова Лю.

— Тебе точно понравится подарок. — заверил он его и только закрывал уши на возникшие возражения.

Он встал и вышел из комнаты, а Лю обеспокоенно схватился за голову. Если с этим мальчишкой что-то случится, то частично вина будет лежать на нём. Вряд ли все остальные монахи обрадуются мёртвому телу ученика. Мёртвому? Лю побледнел, представив такую картину. Он откинул тревожные мысли и принялся ждать.

Лао знал, что все в здании заняты своими делами, а потому в абсолютно пустых коридорах его никто не поймал. Надо нестись со всех ног, ведь скоро начнутся многочасовые тренировки. Как только он раскрыл двери и вышел на улицу, прохлада обдала мальчика с ног до головы, и тот поёжился, но не отступил назад. Бежать ему предстояло достаточно. Сперва он шёл под крышей и шлёпал обувью по лужам. Ветер сдувал на ребёнка падающие капли, так что одежда того в самом начале пути изрядно намокла. Когда крыши закончились, он рванул по холодному камню в сторону деревьев. Вода летела ему прямо в лицо, приходилось юному монаху прикрывать глаза рукой. Длинные волосы, заплетённые в косу, увлажнились и потяжелели, а одежда прилипла к телу. Холодно и мокро.

Камень сменился травой. Вода на тонких травинках намочила ноги Лао. Сердце упало в пятки, когда раздался очередной раскат грома. Среди деревьев, он наконец увидел свою цель.

Молния пересекла небо и ослепила Лао. Он на время потерял понимание происходящего, споткнулся об незаметную ямку в траве и упал рядом с деревом. Щиколотка заныла тянущей болью. Мелкая дрожь пронеслась по его телу.

Лю начал волноваться, когда друг уже долго не возвращался. Он мог в любой момент сообщить учителям об этом глупом поступке Кунг Лао, но он боялся, что обоих учеников тогда накажут. Не выдержав внутреннего напряжения, Лю Кенг вскочил на ноги и побежал к выходу, мысленно проклиная неусидчивого второго мальчика.

На улице абсолютно никаких следов другого человека не наблюдалось. Лю не стал кричать и звать друга, иначе на этот шум прибежали бы остальные ученики и взрослые. Мальчик смекнул, что, скорее всего, Лао прошёлся под крышами рядом с каменной стеной, что скрыла его от взглядов обитателей Шаолиня. Он проделал точно такой же путь. Ветер ворошил волосы на голове ребёнка, задирал края льняных штанов и рубахи. Лю обнял себя руками и с громим хлюпаньем понёсся вперёд.

«Это просто очередное испытание», — успокаивал он себя.

Когда мальчик выбежал к деревьям и полям, он принялся выкрикивать имя друга.

— Лао! — позвал он тревожно. — Ты здесь? Лао, ау-у-у…

Шум дождя и гром приглушали эти выкрики. Сейчас Лю чувствовал себя мокрой невыжатой тряпкой. Дождь лился ему на лицо и стекал по коже ручьями. Капли залетали в рот и в глаза, мешали видеть.

Какой-то далёкий звук, напоминающий голос человека, с боем долетел до ушей мальчика. Он взбодрился и побежал в сторону шума.

«Пусть с ним всё будет хорошо, прошу!» — мысленно молился Лю Кенг.

Он своими руками раздвигал мешающие ветви деревьев, что потом возвращались на свои прежние места и с хлопком били мальчика по спине, словно подталкивали вперёд. Свист ветра в ушах стал тише.

— Кунг Лао! — опять позвал юный ученик.

— Я здесь! — из далека раздался чёткий ответ. Лю с облегчением выдохнул, но не расслабился.

Мальчик оглянулся по сторонам и приметил среди травы лежащую фигуру ребёнка, пытающегося двигаться. Он побежал к другу, чья нога застряла в земле, и тот просто не мог до неё дотянуться. Лю схватился за щиколотку Лао и принялся тянуть, попутно другой рукой раздвигая влажную и кашеобразную землю. Непослушный мальчонка простонал от боли.

Когда нога была успешно вызволена из плена матушки-земли, Лю помог другу встать и предоставил плечо, на которое раненный Кунг смог опереться.

— Придется идти назад, — Лю Кенг понимал, что с повреждённой ногой это будет очень больно и неприятно.

— Нет, — проговорил Лао, — переждём тут. — он ладонью указал на деревянное здание среди леса.

Оно было заброшенным и не отличалось размерами. Дверей и окон у домишки не имелось, только отверстия в стенах. Заброшенное место стояло на деревянных балках, вдолбленных в землю. Внешне дом напоминал место для поклонений или медитаций, обычно в таких ставили статуи и стелили плетённые коврики, на которые и садились прихожие.

Внутри никаких статуй не оказалось, только потёртые половички и стол с чётками, покрытый красной тканью. Шум дождя здесь был хорошо слышен. Кунг Лао сел на пол и развязал свою обувь, осматривая ногу. К счастью, никакого отёка на коже не оказалось. Лю в это время снял рубаху и принялся обтираться одним из ковриков. Лао выжимал из косы воду и тоже избавлялся от сырости на теле путём обтираний. Когда с этим было покончено, мальчики молча уставились друг на друга.

— Ну и зачем всё это было? — наконец не выдержал Лю. Он был готов взорваться от негодования.

— Всё не должно было так пойти. — оправдывался тот. — Я должен был вернуться назад.

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

Кунг Лао вздохнул. Он размял ногу и подошёл к столу, а после залез прямо на него, чтобы заглянуть в круглое отверстие на стене.

— Иди сюда. — позвал он недоумевающего Лю Кенга.

Второй мальчик также залез на стол и уставился в окно. И сразу же ему открылся почти что панорамный вид на разросшиеся кусты гортензии с пышными фиолетовыми цветами. Они были настолько тяжёлыми, что их зелёные стебли наклонялись к земле. Среди всей этой серости туч, мрачности атмосферы, яркие цветы казались лучиком света в тёмной комнате. И на их фоне небо не было таким хмурым, а дождь не представлялся слезами.

— Я хотел принести их тебе. — признался Лао, когда заметил восхищение на лице друга.

— Красиво, — поразился тот. — Как ты нашёл это место?

— Голос подсказал мне. — смущённо ответил мальчик. Лю не понял, какой голос имелся в виду. — Это странно звучит, я знаю.

Они сели на стол и укрылись красной тканью, чтобы согреться. Ливень успокоился, да гром больше не шумел. Молнии перестали неожиданно освещать небо. Сквозь туч одинокий лучик солнца осветил кусты гортензии. Капли на их листах заблестели бриллиантами.

Кунг Лао протянул другу чётки.

— Можешь взять вот это. Вместо цветов.

— Спасибо, — кивнул тот в ответ. — За всё.

Ветер вновь подул с силой, и мальчикам стало холодно. Они задрожали, а зубы негромко застучали. Дабы спастись от морозного обдува, они прижались друг к другу и обнялись, получше укрывшись тонкой тканью. Тепло быстро накопилось, а импровизированное одеяло не давало ему уйти.

Лю чувствовал несильную дрожь, пронёсшуюся по телу друга, и прижался ещё сильнее, огладив другого мальчика по мокрым волосам. Лао прикрыл глаза и расслабился в этих руках.

Согревшись, мальчики уснули на плечах друг у друга и упали на стол. Когда они проснулись, солнце уже согревало землю и всё живое нежилось под ним. Размяв тело, затёкшее из-за неудобной позы сна, Лю вышел из домика и подошёл к цветам. Вблизи он рассмотрел каждый цветочек по отдельности, пощупал, а потому уже вспомнил, что ребят, наверное, совсем потеряли.

Ему стало очень стыдно. Возвращались мальчики медленно, без всякого желания, да и Кунг Лао к тому же прихрамывал на одну ногу.

— Прости, Лю Кенг, — тот почувствовал себя виноватым. — Из-за меня тебя накажут.

— Брось, — поддержал расстроенного друга Кенг, — я сам пошёл за тобой. Хотя мог рассказать старшим о побеге.

Разделять вместе одну участь звучало не так страшно, как мучаться в одиночку. Все монахи столпились на улице и не понимали, куда пропали дети. Кто-то из знакомых учеников заметил возвращающихся гуляк и громко позвал остальных. Лю и Лао заметили, что даже сам Лорд Рейден присутствовал среди взрослых учителей. Он нахмурился и скрестил руки, как сердитый родитель. Теперь ребята заволновались по-настоящему.

— Простите нас, Лорд Рейден! — сразу же воскликнул Лю Кенг. Мальчики поклонились перед богом. Они не смели поднять головы и посмотреть ему в светящиеся глаза. Лю рассматривал чётки на своей руке, слишком большие для детских запястий, и мысленно надеялся на благосклонность божества.

Учителя увели всех по своим делам. Никакие нарушители не должны мешать занятиям и тренировкам других.

— Посмотрите на меня. — приказал Рейден, и двое выпрямились. Строгий взгляд бога грома заставил их сникнуть. — Думаю, вы понимаете, что самовольно покидать Храм запрещено. У вас должны были быть на то веские причины, молодые люди.

Кунг Лао с видом нашкодившего щенка рассказал о своём уходе, чтобы подарить Лю Кенгу красивых цветов, и о своей травме. Лорд Рейден молча слушал эти объяснения от мальчиков, а потом спросил:

— Куда вы ходили?

— Здесь рядом есть один заброшенный дом… — начал Лао.

— Дом? — вскинул брови бог грома. — Кажется, ты имеешь в виду бывший алтарь Великого Кунг Лао?

Мальчики одновременно шокировано воскликнули: «Алтарь?». Они вспомнили, что там до сих пор остались элементы места почтения. Кунг Лао, услышав имя своего предка, заметно оживился.

— Как ты его нашёл, Кунг Лао? — вежливо задал вопрос Лорд Рейден.

Он смутился и переглянулся с другом. Тот взглядом просил поведать всю правду о духовном советнике. Кто-кто, а бог в такое определённо может поверить и даже помочь с проблемой. Лао вздохнул и нехотя произнёс:

— Голос сказал мне об этом месте.

Лорд Рейден удивился и ещё поинтересовался у мальчика о голосе. Спрашивал, не почувствовал ли молодой ученик на месте старого алтаря что-то особенное.

— Я чувствовал… прилив сил. — пожал плечами тот. Лю внимательно слушал разговор друга и бога грома. Он вспомнил, что в том доме Кунг Лао даже не хромал и боли не испытывал.

Бог грома призадумался, а потом положил свою тёплую ладонь на плечо замершего мальчика и сделал интересный вывод:

— Должно быть, ты услышал голос своего предка. — лицо мальчика озарилось. — Он почувствовал ещё живущую силу алтаря и направил тебя к нему, дабы ты стал ближе к истории собственного рода.

Кунг Лао понимающее кивнул и мельком улыбнулся своему другу. Мысль о том, что какой-то далёкий и умерший родственник связался с ним, маленьким мальчиком, была для него грандиозной. Прикоснуться к магии прошлого — настоящее чудо. Лю Кенга тоже поразила это информация. Он побывал в таинственном месте, пропитанном энергией великих. Возможно ли, что гортензии в том месте тоже обладали этой силой и потому так хорошо цвели без всякого ухода?

— Это удивительное явление. Что ж, тогда я попрошу ваших учителей смягчить наказание, — заявил Лорд Рейден и ушёл, оставив помрачневших учеников одних.

Вдруг оба друга рассмеялись и широко улыбнулись. Чувство вины ушло на второй план, детская игривость жила даже в самых прилежных монахах. Особенно, когда эти монахи ещё маленькие.


	3. Dead end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Даже ужасные монстры порой возвращаются к человечности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW TW TW: УПОМИНАНИЕ СЕЛФХАРМА И СМЕРТЕЙ  
> Danger Mouse, Daniele Luppi - Black ft. Norah Jones (вдохновлено текстом песни)  
> dead end (англ) - тупик, безвыходное положение  
> где то услышала, что кунг лао должен был носить маску, скрывающую тот позор, которым он являлся, жаль доказательств этому я не нашла

Смерть — очень больное явление. Больно не только от того, что нервные окончания твоей плоти начинают неприятно пульсировать от полученных травм, больно от того, что убийца дорогой тебе человек. Был когда-то таким. Умирающие, балансируя на грани бурной жизни и ничего не несущей смерти, мечтают о несбыточном и далёком. Горькие мысли, что ты когда-то доверял своему убийце, только очерняют эти детские мечты об идеальном мире. Пятна мутных чернил разливаются на прежние представления, как на идеально выведенный каллиграфом иероглиф. Столько сил было потрачено в пустую.

Он бы мог размышлять о таких далёких проблемах прошлого, что в нынешнем состоянии заставляли смеяться до крови изо рта. Думать о людях, оставшихся позади, и о погибших, испытавших похожие муки.

Мог бы размышлять, если бы сердце не остановилось.

Нервная система замкнулась.

Кто-то умирает быстро. Даже не понимает, что боль свела тело. Умирает в моменты ликования и праздника. Какого это — победить и одновременно проиграть? Только если бы он мог почувствовать хоть каплю негодования, а не упасть на землю с глухим звуком тряпичной куклы. Так и не верится, что убитый больше не встанет. В этих широко раскрытых глазах затухает жизнь, дорогим людям страшно увидеть в них пустоту и безразличие. Потому что мёртвым нет дела до происходящего вокруг. Их души и силы исчезают, остаётся только использованная оболочка. Поэтому безумцы издеваются над этими остатками личности, ведь так приятно в ответ не получать сопротивление.

Когда-то они жили и дышали. Любили и их любили в ответ. Росли, испытывали боль, удовольствие, порой грустили и плакали, а порой веселились и смеялись. У каждого был свой характер и привычки, любимые фразы и движения. Оба наслаждались славой и силой, прикосновениями и заботой. Сейчас это уже неважно.

Больше всего этого не испытать.

Подчиняться так унизительно. Особенно, когда тебя заставляют это делать. Пресмыкаться у ног великодушного и страшного господина — вот участь оживших мертвецов. Мертвецов, а не людей, ведь от людей у них не осталось прежних чувств. И если живой человек испытывает за секунду целый ураган невообразимых и неописуемых эмоций, то внутри этих рабов за одну секунду ничего не происходит. Как и не происходит за час или за день.

Без разницы ходят эти мертвецы, гниют в земле или тело их стало прахом. Все они никто. Имена им нужны только чтобы хозяин мог подзывать конкретного раба, а одежда для защиты тела от ранений и случайных повреждений.

Силу жить невозможно просто придушить, придавить и покорить в великих воинах. Поэтому, как и все остальные, они ведут себя почти по-человечески. Это игра, напоминающая о старых личностях.

Хотя, возможно они и не совсем мертвы, как может показаться на первый взгляд.

Способны злиться и придумывать собственные тактики боя. Иногда даже сами решают, как убить очередную неугодную господину цель. Как же приятно было убивать и упиваться этим чувством. До этого им было плохо. Плохо всего пару минут, пока воля не была окончательно подавлена. Это нежелание смириться с собственной судьбой, перемешанное со скорбью по самому себе.

Однажды монахи-ревенанты отправились в Земное царство. Туда, где стены шептали свои тайны, а мёртвые взвывали к живым. Они чувствовали крики каждой непокорной души и их пронзительный свист. Они прикасались пальцами к холодным камням, и мигом все голоса затихали, а секреты оставались нераскрытыми. Внутри мёртвых тел раздался звон золотого колокола. В ушах засвистела свобода.

Впервые за столько времени они посмотрели друг на друга с любовью, жившей когда-то в молодых сердцах. Пока господин и другие ревенанты не видели их, монахи просто стояли и обнимали друг друга, пытаясь почувствовать хоть капельку человеческого тепла. Но их руки были холодны, а кожа напоминала гладкий лёд. Объятия лечили людей. В тот раз они не смогли исцелить заблудших.

Ни один храм не мог очистить их души от грязного, чёрного проклятия. Кто бы не встречался на пути мертвецов, сияющих как звёзды, любой видел только тьму. Готовы встать на колени и плакать, жаль вместо слёз лилась кровь. Когда мимолётное желание найти тепло и пристанище прошло, темнота скрыла сияние.

Больше никакой боли не осталось.

Душа воина билась с этим отсутствием света. Порой Кунг Лао становилось мерзко видеть собственное серое лицо с красно-кровавыми венами. Сквозь эти трещины магия пронзала внешнюю оболочку. Мёртвые глаза горели ненормальным светом — отражением сердца. Он точно сгнил изнутри. Только маска смогла скрыть тот позор коим он являлся. Он носил её, чтобы больше не пытаться разорвать собственную кожу в приступах ярости и стыда. После очередного убийства он тянулся острыми ногтями к щекам, но натыкался лишь на твёрдый материал.

Жадность и жажда власти сковали некогда безгрешную душу Лю Кенга. Причинять боль и заставлять других страдать приносили больное удовольствие. Когда демоны подчинялись ему, он ощущал себя вершиной всей системы. Но он ей не являлся.

И даже после смерти хозяев, питомцы остались им верны. Теперь сам Лю Кенг стал Императором этого жаркого места, где крики истязаемых слушают вместо музыки, где зло без остановки рождалось. Он призвал к своему трону другого ревенанта. Того, чей шаолиньский дух боролся с ненавистью внутри. Сказал ему, что нет причин стыдиться собственного лица и ужасных преступлений. Пробудил потухшую жажду мести, обиду и внутреннюю боль.

Своими пальцами новый Император аккуратно снял металлическую маску с дорого ему лица и расплавил её пламенем. В этих воскрешённых трупах не осталось любви, они разделяли только общую цель и ненависть ко всему живому, но всё равно всегда держались вместе. Как когда-то держались раньше.

Кунг Лао на секунду изобразил гримасу боли, словно его открытое лицо обожгло кислотой. Лю Кенг ухмыльнулся, и светящиеся трещины на его подбородке расползлись по коже.

Как бы другие не пытались это остановить, тьма только продолжала накрывать воинов. Когда бойцы света видели эти слои зла на них, прокажённые жадностью и самолюбием лица, их надежда растворялась. Они понимали, что мужчины уже давно не больны. Они и есть болезнь.

То прежнее одиночество больше не пожирало Лю и Лао. Отсутствие мечты, казалось, только чудесным плюсом.

Он пришёл и действовал без всякой жалости.Красная молния никого не щадила. Император и его прислужник бежали так быстро, как только могли, но уткнулись в стену. Вот судьба нагнала их.

Боль вернула ненависть не только к другим, но и к себе. Перед лицом смерти — бороться уже не имело смысла. Как же раньше они пытались бороться с теми, кем они стали, теперь же всё ушло в пустоту. Грусть, что они провалились и стали демонами, задушила их своими цепями. Теперь смысла существовать просто не имелось. А даже если бы он имелся, какую роль играло бы это в текущем положении.

Они сдались, поддались соблазну. Совесть очистить уже невозможно.

Когда ты идёшь по запутанному лабиринту, ты ищешь выход везде. Поворачиваешь в разные стороны, крутишься и ходишь без конца. Иногда сдаёшься. Тогда ты поднимаешь глаза ввысь и смотришь на ночное небо и на звёзды, подсказывающие странникам дорогу.

Иногда выхода из лабиринта просто нет. Любая попытка выбраться приводит в тупик. Крики бесполезны, ибо никто не слышит твоих зовов.

В очередной раз человечность пробудилась. Теперь они не противятся смерти, как дикие звери противятся поводку. Лучше бы они навсегда остались монстрами и не мучались от угрызений совести. Каждый раз, когда чары ослаблялись, душевная боль приносила новые приступы. Двое ждут и смотрят друг другу в глаза, понимают, что кричать поздно. Слишком долго тянутся минуты.

Как бы добро не пыталось переделать их, переиначить и спасти от коварного заклятия, у них не вышло. Тогда обида на жестокую правду двигала призраками. Вот только воины справились сами. И теперь они могли всем сообщить, что больше не являются рабами, но они не стали. Никто теперь не будет пытаться спасти этих заклеймённых монстров от безумного Жнеца.

Огромная тень возвысилась над их ослабленными телами.

— Тебе придётся убить нас!

— Если того требует защита Земного царства, я сделаю это.

Скребущая смерть. Долгая и мучительная. Чувствовать чужую руку, сжимающую твою во время этих ужасных вещей… Даже сейчас она такая холодная.

И почему ситуация стала такой безвыходной? Почему они зашли в тупик? Когда они сияли, люди видели тьму. Когда они были тьмой, люди видели звёзды. Теперь же белые облака заволокли ночное небо, и тот спасительный для путешественников свет померк.

Ещё немного потерпеть, и глаза опять посмотрят на мир пустым взглядом с отражённой внутренней отрешенностью.

Убийцы и мерзавцы поневоле наконец осознали, что назад дороги нет, а впереди их ждала стена.


	4. Ночь без сна

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Почему-то людям особенно сильно понравилось вот это мини. Оно не отличается особым замысловатым сюжетом, но зато тут много cuddles and kisses.

Так уж получилось, что отношения двух парней уже пересекли отметку просто дружеских и даже братских. Естественно, об этом они никому не говорили. Не говорили ни другим монахом, ни союзникам и даже мудрым богам. Держать всё в тайне невероятно тяжело, в особенности, когда вы остаётесь вдвоём в одном помещении. К счастью, их отношение к друг другу практически не поменялось, так что никто не мог рассмотреть в заботливых фразах какой-то подтекст. А в долгих взглядах, которые они кидали, не замечали юношеской любви.

Вообще, монахи могли бы простить Лю Кенгу все любовные прихоти (потому что он особенный и Избранный), но только не с другим мужчиной, состоящим в Братстве Белого Лотоса. Парням они ничего сделать не смогут, но будут с большим подозрением относиться к ним. Лю не хотел пугать остальных, а потому никому не говорил о своих отношениях.

Поэтому чтобы побыть вместе они отправлялись на опасные миссии вдвоём, везде ходили парой, а ночью тайно бегали друг другу в комнаты, к счастью, парни были соседями. Или в особые моменты прятались в каморках, пока никто не видел, и целовались.

Вот однажды Лю Кенг лежал в своей постели и специально притворялся спящим. Он услышал, как дверь его комнаты приоткрылась, и Кунг Лао на цыпочках подкрался к Лю. Парень, притворявшийся сонным, резко схватил возлюбленного за руку, чем напугал его.

— Дурак, — прошептал Кунг Лао, когда Лю Кенг приглушённо хохотнул.

Он подвинулся и освободил немного места для Лао. Некоторое время они просто в тишине лежали и смотрели в глаза. Пусть и в комнате было темно, лунный свет освещал небольшое пространство, этого было достаточно. Лао положил ладонь на щеку Лю, его кожа отливала синевой.

— Ты правда испугался, — коварно улыбнулся он.

— Это совсем не смешно, — оскорблённо пробормотал его друг.

–Ох, полагаю я должен исправить свою вину, — Лю взял ладонь Лао в свою и поцеловал его пальцы. Губы почувствовали тонкие шрамы от порезов острым краем шляпы.

Он спустился ниже, поцеловав запястье, которое также было исполосовано ниточками шрамов от случайных ранений.

— Льстец, — прошептал Лао. — Продолжай.

Лю, довольный этой просьбой, положил ладонь Кунга на свою талию, тот в ответ мягко огладил своими руками горячую и влажную кожу друга. Лю Кенг прижался к Кунг Лао и поцеловал его ключицы, а после провёл по ним языком.

— Обожаю эту часть, — вырвалось изо рта Лао. После каждого нового поцелуя он изгибался и тихо пыхтел.

Лю оторвался от ухаживаний и посмотрел на него с читаемым вопросом в глазах.

— Ту часть, где ты меня везде целуешь, — расслабленно выдохнул парень.

Лао задрожал от щекотки, когда чужие пальцы принялись гладить его тело, очерчивать мускулы груди и рук. Чтобы отвлечь Лю от щекотания, Лао поцеловал его. Сперва они просто невинно коснулись губ друга, но после углубили поцелуй. Их дыхание участилось. Все звуки и предосторожности остались позади, в другом мире. Их языки встречались, а губы медленно двигались, но темп начинал нарастать.

После поцелуя, парни неловко обнялись, и Лю навалился на Лао, придавливая его своим телом. Он чувствовал, как в чужой грудной клетке громко стучало сердце, и его вибрация отдавалась партнёру.

— Не такой уж ты и лёгкий, — прохрипел Кунг Лао.

— Какой есть, — усмехнулся другой монах.

Он поднялся на руках и навис над своим другом (даже больше, чем другом), любуясь запыхавшимся и ошарашенным Лао. Ему было к лицу это синеватое лунное свечение — спокойное и текучее. Таким был Кунг Лао во время долгих медитаций, такой была его магия во время боя. Цвет тишины и умиротворения красил этого порывистого монаха.

Тёмные глаза Лао смотрели на Лю с ответным интересом. Его мысли всё больше путались.

После кратковременного отдыха, Лю Кенг опять принялся беспорядочно целовать лицо другого монаха, обняв того за талию.

Утром они проснулись раньше всех остальных, но силы вставать покинули парней. Поборов ленивую сонливость, монахи привели себя в порядок. Раньше они никогда не оставались вместе до утра, всегда возвращались каждый в свою кровать ещё до наступления рассвета. Поэтому Лю Кенг сперва замер, завидев спящего возлюбленного.

— Кунг Лао? — не поверил он своим глазам, а потом потряс другого парня за плечо. — А ну просыпайся.

— Лю… — всё ещё находился тот в полудрёме.

Тренировки с самого утра выполнялись тяжко. Монахам хотелось просто упасть на земь и поспать хоть пять минуточек. На медитации Лао вообще задремал, не обнаружив такого желанного внутреннего покоя. Избранный валился с ног, только строгие выкрики смогли привести его в чувство.

Происходящее не утаилось от глаз бога грома Рейдена. Пусть Рейден сам никогда не спал, он знал понятия бодрости и сна у смертных. А ещё бог обладал чутким слухом, проницательным взглядом и хорошим умом. Громовержец понимал, что такое любовь в человеческом мире и способы выражения её простыми людьми.

Он проследил за вялой тренировкой Лю Кенга и Кунг Лао, а после подошёл к этим двум монахам с советом.

— Чтобы побыть вместе, вам не обязательно жертвовать своим сном, — спокойно пояснил он.

Испуганные лица двух друзей и любовников стоили этой фразы. Рейден не смог понять их удивление и обеспокоенность, он даже слегка заволновался, но всё равно решил оставить этих двоих в покое с собственными мыслями.

— Похоже, он знает обо всём, — подытожил услышанное Кунг Лао.


	5. Увядание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано по моему собственному арту. Сейчас и арт, и работа мне кажутся не такими, но я очень ценю их и не хочу забывать. Потому что эти мои творческие потуги были определённым способом определить со своим стилем, найти что-то новое.

Сад цветущих персиков как всегда прекрасен. Весной деревья переодевались в розовые одежды и радовали людей, а летом давали урожай, способный прокормить голодающих. Деревья выстроились в длинную линию, издалека напоминали краснеющий при закате горизонт. Насекомые с утра работали здесь и жужжали на своём пчелином языке.

Нежный медовый запах с едкой горчинкой стоял в этом саду. Даже эта волшебная лёгкость дурманила голову своей сладостью, что заставляла мышцы расслабиться. Нарастающая сонливость разлилась по воздуху.

Лю Кенг наслаждался этим зрелищем. Ещё в далёкие времена он также расслаблялся среди цветущих деревьев и очищал свой разум от переживаний, мешавших в бою. Но сейчас же он не воевал. И парень наконец мог в полную силу насладиться лёгкостью момента, ведь время теперь в его руках.

Никто не станет использовать свои всемогущие силы, чтобы продлить это цветение.

Лю Кенг попытался представить, что будет, если продлить человеческую жизнь. Он находил это невозможным, ибо люди не могут существовать так долго, сколько проживают боги. Часы же в силах только отмотать время назад, и лишь уничтожение ведёт к постоянству.

Порой умение видеть множество исходов сильно путает. Ныне Лю Кенг сам выбирает свой путь и даёт смертным избирать свою дорогу. Это всё приведёт к одному исходу из миллиона разных.

Миллионы цветов в саду распустились.

Талию Лю Кенга плавно обвили мужские руки. На белоснежном ханьфу Хранителя Времени расползлись изгибы.

— О чём думаешь? — с любопытством спросил Кунг Лао.

Парня всегда интересовало насколько изменился Лю Кенг после своего божественного перевоплощения. Хотя больше всего он боялся одним днём обнаружить своего возлюбленного и друга чёрствым богом, не ведающим человеческих чувств.

— Обязанности Хранителя Времени вынуждают меня ежеминутно заботиться о течении текущей эры, — безукоризненно изъяснился Бог Огня и Молнии.

— Ага, — неудовлетворённо произнёс Кунг Лао. — Ты превратился в Лорда Рейдена.

Хранитель Времени опять раскрыл рот чтобы заявить умную вещь, но Лао просто зашипел.

— Хотя бы сейчас не надо говорить о делах, — сказал он.

Лю Кенг прикусил свой язык. Похоже, его восприятия реальности и правда исказилось. Во многом теперь он сосредоточен на своей работе, так что своих друзей он видел в качестве рычагов, активирующих ту или иную действительность. Он сильнее прижался к человеку сзади.

Кунг Лао приблизил губы к щеке Лю Кенга. Их кожа неторопливо соприкоснулась. Лю Кенг не видел выражения лица Лао, но всем свои естеством ощущал скромную улыбку на губах парня. Бог даже будучи когда-то смертным находил успокоение в этом человеке, что так любовно даровал ему своё тепло. В ответ Лю даровал свой огонь, освещающий и согревающий в тяжёлую минуту.

Лю Кенг широко распахнутыми глазами оглядел цветущие персиковые деревья. Лепестки розовых и белых цветков парили в воздухе и плавно оседали на землю. Все эти маленькие частицы вместе растянулись в светлой тропинке, прикрывающей короткие травинки. Падающие лепестки значили увядание. Даже если на месте такой красоты появятся сладкие ароматные персики, однажды осенью всё это пропадёт, а зимой деревья застынут в агонии.

Таков цикл жизни, который только могучие существа способны побороть.

— Кунг Лао, –неожиданно раздался опечаленный голос Лю. — Ты бы хотел стать Богом?

— Б-богом? — поражённо пролепетал парень и отстранился от Лю.

Хранитель Времени со всей серьёзностью кивнул ему. Лю так хотелось развернуться и посмотреть в глаза Лао, только что-то удерживало его.

— Это… неожиданно, — он не мог поверить в это заявление.

Лю Кенг довольно улыбнулся, ожидая положительного ответа.

— Я не знаю.

Улыбка сползла с лица бога. Пожалуй, сейчас наступил один из сценариев, который Хранитель Времени никак не мог предугадать. Он развернулся и бросил взгляд на опешившего Лао.

— Ты хочешь стать богом, — беспрекословно выговорил Лю Кенг. — Ты ведь мечтаешь оказаться на моём месте.

Лао опять замешкался, размышляя над сказанными богом словами. Его сильно подавляло то, что Лю Кенга все превозносят среди остальных. Все лавры доставались простому сироте, тогда же упорному Лао оставалось только стоять в тени. Теперь это не сильно волновало, он много размышлял над случившимися событиями и уже смирился с божественной силой Лю. Сила, способная взаимодействовать с душой носителя.

–Возможно, быть богом не так прекрасно, — коротко объяснился он.

Лю нахмурился.

— Ты навсегда избавишься от всяких нужд. Люди начнут тебе поклоняться, — пытался бог заставить Лао согласиться. — Ты обретёшь бессмертие!

Он с особым чувством произнёс последнюю фразу. Воскликнул с жаром, смешанным с отчаянием.

— Это прекрасно, но это решение слишком важное. А вдруг я тоже превращусь в бесчувственного болвана?

Божество поразилось.

— Я не бесчувственный, — оскорблённо защитился Лю. — Просто я думаю о будущем и тебе советую тоже этим заняться.

Среди нежных цветов Кунг Лао в чёрном ханьфу, расшитом узорами на воротнике и ткани, смотрелся чужим. Лю Кенг быстро подхватил парня на руки и, собрав силы, оторвался от земли. Огонь горел у ног его, а молния проходила по коже небольшими зарядами.

— Что ты делаешь? — запаниковал Лао.

— Посмотри, как мал наш мир.

Они возвысились над садами, деревья с такой высоты казались розовыми пятнами, а зелёной травы под лепестками и вовсе не видно. Сердце Лао ушло в пятки, он схватился руками за плечи бога и почувствовал небольшое покалывание.

— Если я тебя брошу — ты не сможешь взлететь, — поучительно произнёс Лю Кенг.

— Только не надо этого делать! — запротестовал Лао.

— Доверься мне, — он опустил голову ниже и поцеловал человека в своих руках.

Конечно, на высоте достаточно прохлада, но даже в такой момент Бог Огня не забывал о своей стихии. Он грел своим телом себя и другого человека, так что мороз никто из них двоих не заметил. Пока Лао был занят поцелуем, Лю опустился обратно на землю.

— Больше никогда так не делай, — Лао коснулся твёрдой поверхности ногами и облегчённо выдохнул.

Вот опять деревья так красивы. С высоты невозможно рассмотреть их цветки с красноватыми жилками на лепестках. Мощь небосвода чувствовалась сильнее точно не на уровне облаков. Боги всегда парят над миром смертных и поражаются их простому быту, тогда же сами люди проживают яркие эмоции и видят мелкие детали. Редко всемогущие опускались до такого уровня, да начинали замечать многообразие вокруг.

— Хотел бы ты также возвыситься над этим миром? — спросил Лю Кенг.

— Пока лучше я похожу своими ногами, спасибо, — вырвалась из рта Кунг Лао усмешка. — Знаешь, как простой смертный.

Лю Кенг помрачнел.

— Возможно, я даже передумаю, — добавил парень.

— Не затягивай с ответом, — в сердце Хранителя Времени зажила надежда.

Надежда, что он не останется полностью одинок в этом мире, будучи бессмертным. И с любимым человеком рядом он способен сохранить те ускользающие человеческие черты. Лю Кенга тошнило только от одной мысли, что опять увидит бездыханное тело Кунг Лао и потеряет любовь навсегда. Пусть он являлся Хранителем Времени, даже в такой ситуации богу запрещено действовать на поводу эмоций и воскрешать погибших, ушедших на покой.

Бог Огня и Молнии будет ждать ответа до тех пор, пока в саду не завянут все цветы.


	6. Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мой последний мини на данный момент. Это лёгкая эротика cо вкусом разбитого сердца и невысказанных чувств. История, когда люди не могут смириться со своими предпочтениями. Почему-то в эту атмосферу вписываются разгорячённые тела, запах натурального мыла на фоне и горечь во рту.

Как они оказались в этой небольшой и душной кладовке, где лампочка так слабо освещала пространство и временами даже моргала, а вокруг пахло натуральными смесями для стирки одежды? Возможно, это случайность, а может нечто нарочное. Один не мог уснуть, другой загулялся до самой ночи. Тогда уже они захотели сбежать и скрыться в тихом местечке. Тем не менее, сейчас один монах прислонил другого к стене. Они касались лбами, а после снова в полутьме целовались. Частично Лю Кенг наслаждался звуком чмоканья, появляющимся во время встреч их губ, но больше всего он наслаждался реакцией Кунг Лао. Кровь приливала к лицу, когда Лао нетерпеливо двигал головой и губами, а после поцелуя облизывал губы Лю. И парень делал это не основываясь на каком-то опыте, только по велению сердца, что раннее не испытывало подобные чувства. Лао чувствует необычное "физическое напряжение", когда Лю располагает своё колено между его ног. Именно поэтому Лю Кенг отстраняется, со смесью растерянности, изумления и желания смотрит на нахмурившегося от смущения Кунг Лао. Тот избегал этого взгляда и боялся всяких слов, как будто оказался уличен в занятии чем-то интимным. Рано или поздно это должно было произойти.

Лю только сладко улыбнулся. Он гладил руками открытые участки тела, постепенно разбираясь с верхней частью одежды Лао. Скомканная одежда повалилась на пол. Лю не собирался остужать свой пыл в такой момент, особенно когда другой человек сам шёл на встречу, порой с придыханием произносил короткие фразы согласия и одобрения.

Лю вполне мог зависнуть в такой ситуации, если бы не наблюдения за реакцией Лао на приятные прикосновения. Именно так он догадывался, как поступить. Пальцы парня поправили прилипшую ко лбу челку друга. Сейчас он сильно сожалел, что Кунг Лао подстриг свои длинные волосы, но таков был его выбор.

Лао вырвался из своего податливого состояния и наклонился к Лю, облизывая языком твердую широкую грудь и чувствительные ореолы. Тот мигом выгнул спину, прося не останавливаться. Тут же он прервал свою просьбу, ведь накопленное возбуждение больше не желало копиться внутри и так и ныло, Лю схватил руки Лао и прижал их над его головой, чтобы зафиксировать партнёра в нужном положении.

Теперь уже штаны были спущены вниз. Напряжение и нетерпение наполнили эту небольшую кладовую, как залитый до краев водой стакан. Лао ощутил холод и мигом жар. Теперь его волнение перекатилось в удовольствие. Весь он находился в руках своего друга и соперника.

Лю ослабил хватку на мускулистых руках, чтобы посильнее обхватить парня за талию. Лао с приглушённым горловым звуком сполз немного ниже, принимая удобное положение у стены. Лю очень сильно торопился и боялся быть пойманным посторонними лицами, потому все поцелуи он оставлял смазанными короткими сериями и двигал руками резко. Настолько резко и быстро, что Лао стало даже больно от его крепкой хватки.

— Лю, — позвал он запыхавшись. Другой парень сперва не принял это всерьёз. Тогда Лао повторил куда настойчивее, — Лю.

— Что такое? — остановился тот.

Лао набрался воздуха и тихо попросил, отвернувшись от настойчивого взгляда тёмных глаз:

— Можешь делать это… нежнее

— Ох, — неловко ойкнул тот, вернувшись обратно в реальность, — Прости.

Теперь боль от неприятного трения ушла, осталась только нежная ласка этих сильных пальцев, трогающих в самых приятных точках, надавливающих в нужных местах. Кунг Лао был готов просто свалиться на пол, ноги его подкосились.

На некоторое время всё остановилось, Лю Кенг наконец попрощался со своей одеждой. Лао молча наблюдал за раздеванием, отходя от состояния, когда всё на свете кажется чудесным и прекрасным. Секундный укол сомнения не мог усмирить желание касаться и ощущать, монах оторвался от стены и обнял Лю, разгорячённого и удивлённого этой инициативой. Когда их промежности соприкоснулись, Лю Кенг расслабленно выдохнул. Теперь парни двигаются навстречу друг другу и каждое касание приносит волну ощущений. Влажные от пота тела прижимаются очень близко, Лю хватается губами за чужое плечо и чувствует языком солёную кожу. Лао толкает его голову плечом, тем самым отрывает парня от этих продолжительный поцелуев. На коже остаётся небольшое красноватое пятно со следами от зубов. Теперь монахи касаются губами и их тела замедляются, ведь мозг полностью переключился на движения языком. Отрываясь, Лю облизывает верхнюю губу человека напротив, оставляя на ней мокрые слюни. Лао порой с восхищением проводит руками по прессу парня, его твёрдой груди, иногда они спускаются очень низко и впиваются пальцами в бёдра.

Энергия протекает по молодым телам, и люди словно переплетаются воедино, а разум их сливается. Движения ног, бёдер, пальцев разогревают чувства, давно ожидающие выплеска. Страсть сплела своё творение.

Чистые сердца попали в ловушку любви.

И вот их ощущения достигают пика, когда лучше уже быть не может, всё заканчивается. Всякое удовольствие имеет конец, иначе оно не было бы таким желанным.

— Мне очень… — Лао пытается привести в порядок себя и свои мысли после оргазма. Он не знает продолжения своей фразы. Стыдно? Приятно? Хорошо? Кунг Лао прикасается к багряному засосу на своём плече — временное напоминание об этой ночи.

— Это было приятно, — собственный голос показался Лю Кенгу слабым.

Он так обеспокоен и даже напуган. Конечно Лю представлял свой первый раз не так. Не в окружении банок, мешков, тряпок, спортивного инвентаря и принадлежностей для уборки. Точно не в спешке и полном отсутствии понимания происходящего, когда каждая минута на счету. Теперь они наспех приоделись, но чувство недосказанности не давало им попрощаться и разойтись каждый в свою сторону. Лю Кенг первым осмелился пошевелиться — он положил руку на плечо Кунг Лао.

— Ты всё равно мой лучший друг, — он слегка улыбнулся. В тот же момент он почувствовал, что эти слова не стоило говорить, что они звучали неправильно.

— И ты тоже мой друг, — прошептал Лао.

Когда Лю вышел, грусть сменила прежнее наслаждение. Как же так поучилось? В этой кладовке и именно этой ночью все барьеры нравственности были сломлены в нём, но он решил забыть про это, словно ничего просто не произошло. Кунг Лао не уверен, разбилось ли его сердце иль просто он придумал всю свою привязанность из-за похоти. Он облизал свои губы и улыбнулся через силу. Лао так и сидел среди средств для уборки, оставив спешку позади.


End file.
